leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goone
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Goone| jname=グーン| tmname=Goon | slogan=no | image=M13 Goone.png | size=200px | caption=Goone| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M13| epname=Zoroark: Master of Illusions| enva=Marc Thompson| java=Kōichi Yamadera | }} Goone (Japanese: グーン Goon) is the secondary antagonist of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. He is an employee of the Kodai Network Group and Grings Kodai's right-hand man and bodyguard. History Sometime prior to the events of the film, Goone became aware of his superior Kodai's ability to have future visions and how he acquired that ability. He eventually introduced Kodai to his new executive secretary, Rowena, at the Kodai Network Group's headquarters. The pair witnessed Kodai experience a future vision; Goone informed Rowena that it was Kodai's first vision in some time. Goone made his first appearance in the film, piloting Kodai's flying boat to Crown City while Kodai and Rowena conducted a test of 's abilities. While monitoring the ship's security system, Goone saw evade his and escape from the ship. He informed Kodai of these events, but Kodai was unconcerned about them. Later that day, Kodai managed to get Crown City evacuated via forcing Zoroark to create illusions of the city's destruction by , and . Once this was done, Goone entered the city in his amphibious vehicle accompanied by his Scizor and . Using one of Kodai's illusion generators, he led Zoroark into a trap, collecting her in an electrified crate and returning her to confinement aboard the ship. While he carried out this task, however, Kodai discovered the presence of and in Crown City. Kodai contacted Goone and summoned him to aid in capturing them, which he did by trapping them in a crate similar to Zoroark's. Before leaving the ship to rejoin Kodai in the search for the Time Ripple, Goone informed Rowena of his activity, unknowingly almost catching her snooping in Kodai's secret files. Unable to find the Time Ripple, Kodai experienced another vision, revealing 's role in leading him to its location. Goone accompanied Kodai and loaned his boss his swarm of Ninjask to overpower Celebi, only for Ash and his friends, along with Karl and Rowena, to interfere. Unlike Kodai, who saw Rowena's betrayal coming in one of his visions, Goone was completely surprised by this turn of events. Once he and Kodai learned of the Time Ripple's true location — the Pokémon Baccer World Cup stadium — by using one of Kodai's secret cameras, Goone tried to drive Kodai there, but was forced to leave Kodai to reach it alone when and blocked their path. Goone used his Pokémon to battle Dawn's Mamoswine, Brock's Croagunk and Brock's , but he was defeated when the enraged Zoroark appeared and used her to blow him and his Pokémon away. Goone was left unconscious in an alley with his Pokémon while Dawn, Brock and Zoroark went to help Ash defeat Kodai. In the ending credits, it was shown that Goone was arrested alongside Kodai and brought to jail. Character Goone is completely loyal to Kodai, going so far as to ignore the effects of Kodai's various crimes. He is one of the few people Kodai seems to trust, as he is fully aware of Kodai's evil nature and dark secrets, but Kodai still does not trust him with everything, as he was caught by surprise by Rowena's betrayal while Kodai foresaw it. Goone's loyalty extends as far as him having a violent, destructive streak much like his boss, though his actions are more businesslike and lack the same cruelty Kodai often enjoys showing. Pokémon , which act as his bodyguards. The two failed to stop from escaping Kodai's airship thanks to Zorua's Ability. Later, the two briefly battled , and later the two battled Brock's Sudowoodo and during the attempt to return to the Pokémon Baccer stadium where the Time Ripple was located. However, in the middle of the fight, Zoroark arrives and takes them both out with a single each. Both Scizor have the known moves and .}} at his disposal which can be used for a wide variety of tasks from capturing and transporting Pokémon to attacking larger Pokémon en masse (as they did against Dawn's Mamoswine). However, they were no match for Zoroark, who ultimately took them all out with a single . Ninjask's only known move is .}} In the manga Goone appears in the . He serves as the secondary antagonist in the manga as he did in the anime. Pokémon in the manga, whereas he was seen with two of them in the anime. He used Scizor to take on Brock's Croagunk. None of Scizor's moves are known.}} in the manga, whereas he has multiple of them in the anime. He used Ninjask to take on Brock's Sudowoodo. None of Ninjask's moves are known.}} In the games From June 18 to July 14, 2010, a based on Goone's Scizor was distributed to the Japanese players at Nintendo Zones, DS Download Stations, and over Wi-Fi. It was also distributed to the Korean players via infrared and Wi-Fi on January 7 to 31, 2011. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Marc Thompson |fi=Aku Laitinen |de=Hans-Georg Panczak |pl=Fabian Kocięcki |da=Michael Elo |es_eu=Roberto Encinas |pt_br=Rodrigo Araújo}} Trivia * Goone shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Newton Graceland and Mayor Oliver. * Goone's name is a play on the word goon, which means a person hired to do evil deeds. Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Bug-type Trainers de:Goone es:Goone fr:Gory it:Gozzo ja:グーン